Through The Eyes Of A Golem
by MidnightUnderMoonlight
Summary: The things Timcanpy has seen... // Little snide bits of Tim's recordings. // Short and sweet. // Takes place circa episode 103. // Implied AllenXLenalee.


_**(A/N): Just little snide bits of things Tim recorded. Nothing particularly special. Took me 30 minutes to write. Just had to get it out of my head. Takes place a during and few days right after episode 103, the supposed finale. Potential spoilers.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The things Timcanpy has seen…

* * *

D. GRAY MAN

* * *

His mask was off.

"Oh, the possibilities, eh Tim?" Cross' grin was almost menacing.

In his hand, he held up a scrappy picture for his golem to see.

Anita and her mother.

Giving the old photo a hearty flick, he folded it with eased practice and tucked it securely in his boots.

"Well, now. I'll be leaving you in that little punk's care."

* * *

D. GRAY MAN

* * *

Link's lips were set in a straight line. As usual.

However, his eyes were cold as he stared at the papers on his desk.

One paper in particular. With strange, foreign musical notes. "How else would he know how to play the song…?"

Tim knew the song.

Levierre's voice over the phone was detached. "Exactly."

"Then the prophecy…?"

"Still comes into play." Levierre grunted. "Remember what I asked of you."

"Yes." Link nodded, before hanging up and turning his attention to the golem.

"Shouldn't you be with Walker?"

* * *

D. GRAY MAN

* * *

"Say, Old Man…" Bookman twitched at the nickname. "What if he's already fulfilled that part of the prophecy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Killing a loved one."

Bookman's eyes looked up slowly in understanding. "Mana Walker."

Lavi's grin was cheeky, but upsetting. "Precisely."

A pause. A long, drowning of silence.

The elder Bookman sighed. "Regardless, we must watch Miss Lenalee."

Lavi pouted. "I like looking at her as much as the next guy, but…"

Bookman's glare silenced him immediately.

"We cannot interfere Lavi. Absolutely _not_."

* * *

D. GRAY MAN

* * *

Kanda stared at the flower on his nightstand.

Four pedals fallen.

His face was empty.

Komui was with him, a hand on his shoulder. "Four? When?" His clipboard was in his other hand.

Kanda's eyes slid to the side. Annoyance flickered across his face briefly.

"What does it matter?"

The supervisor removed his hand from Kanda's shoulder. The tone of his voice was somber. "…My life was not worth it."

"Try dealing that to your sister." Kanda got up smoothly. His expression was strong. "You might get a repeat performance from eight years ago."

Komui's grip hardened on his clipboard. He made a mark on it - a count of Kanda's lives.

"This isn't like you Kanda." His glasses gleamed from the light streaming through the windows. "Manipulating other's weaknesses."

Kanda snorted. "Che. Then don't question my motives."

* * *

D. GRAY MAN

* * *

Lenalee sat alone in the cafeteria. Dinner was not for another two hours.

She fingered the glossy cuffs that surrounded her ankles. "Crystal-type…" she muttered to herself. "Then why does it feel like it's a part of me? Why does my blood boil at the thought of…"

She sighed, not finishing her thoughts.

"I don't think I've hated something so much as Innocence, Timcanpy." She turned around and smiled at him. A disheartening smile. "And I don't think I've ever felt so…_perfect_ as when I use it. Funny, isn't it?"

She tilted her head to side, her eyes narrowing a fraction as she scrutinized him for a moment. "Do you even care, Tim?"

Tim nodded.

She laughed and reached up to pet him.

"I think Allen-kun is looking for you. He's leaving on another mission soon."

* * *

D. GRAY MAN

* * *

"Tim! Where have you been?"

Allen approached the gold golem with a wide smile. He limped slightly, still. "I'll be leaving right after dinner. You're coming along, right?"

Timcanpy nodded.

"Good."

Of course he'd be coming along.

He always came along.

* * *

_**(A/N): Literally a brain fart. Probably one of my most boring stories (if not my most), but I just had to write it. Spur of the moment, you know? Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
